The Crimson Dragon
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Natsu is trying to get stronger and a mysterious man comes to help him. Years later Natsu and his group returns to Fairy Tail. He will know more about his past (and future) and finds ways to prevent the catastrophes that are coming his way. There will be a few pairings. Natsu will be getting some attention from the ladies (not all of them though). Natsu becomes an epic badass!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story in my head for a long time and decided to FINALLY write it down. I accept criticism and suggestions for this story. Leave them in the reviews or PM me. Natsu will act bit OC. If you guys want some pairings in this story, then give me a message or put it in the reviews. I also want to say thanks to everyone that has been reading my first story "I'm Back".**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in the anime/manga. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

"(text)" People talking"

 _'_ _(text)'_ People thinking'

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons thinking

1st Chapter

 **(Year x779 3** **rd** **p.o.v.)**

A man was strolling in a forest near north of Magnolia. This man was wearing a torn and worn out cloak with the hood up. The only part of him that was visible was his lower face which had a small smile. He enjoyed the scenery of the forest and the peace it held. The birds were chirping and flying over the trees. He heard the sound of running water at a nearby creek. He hasn't had this much peace and quiet in so many years. Yep, he really enjoyed it.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

That is, until he heard someone screaming and smelled smoke. He turned to the direction where he heard the screaming and saw smoke in the distance.

' _So much for peace and quiet I guess._ ' Thought the man before he sighed and walked to the smoke to see what's going on. As he was walking there, he heard more screaming and started to smell the smoke. He didn't know what was going on but he does realize what the screaming meant. ' _Sounds like a dragon slayer.'_ He thought as he got interested. As he finally made it to it's location, he was shocked, but also impressed.

A small part of the area was burned, charred, smoked, torched; however you wanted to call it. Most of the trees had fallen from their base leaving smoking tree stumps. There wasn't any grass, only bare ground with burn marks. As he was observing more of the burned area until he heard more screaming, whoever this guy, is he sure sounds pissed. He looked at the person, who was actually a kid and was amused of what he saw. The child was probably around ten or eleven. He had a red shirt with a pair of yellow shorts and brown shoes. The most distinct features were his hair and the thing wrapped around his neck. His hair was pink or salmon and was spiky in every direction and the thing wrapped around his neck looked like a white scarf made of scales and it was in a checker pattern. But the most interesting feat about this kid was that he was covered in flames. Flames! ' _So this is the dragon slayer? He's not much to look at.'_

He watched the kid taking down another tree part by part. The man was impressed with the kid's spirits and the flames he has. He knew that saw those kind of flames somewhere but he can't remember when or where.

"I'll find you Igneel, just you wait!" The kid screamed out as he head butted the tree once more.

The man was shocked when he heard the name. He hadn't heard that name in a very long time. As soon as heard the name he knew who this kid is, or at least his status. So he decided to meet this kid, so he started walking towards the kid to get his attention.

( _Flashback, Natsu's p.o.v._ )

 _"_ _Damn it! Why can't I beat Erza or Mira? I know their strong and scary and stuff, but come on. I can't even hurt them without doing some kind of sneak attack!" yelled out Natsu._

 _I came back from a fight with Mira, which he lost again. I try really hard and train hard as well, but it seems it doesn't help against that she devil. She was freaking strong! Not to mention that she's scary. That white haired girl is a demon. Always picking on me and practically scares everyone with that smile she wears. It looks so sadistic. He always shivers when he thinks about that smile. Erza's just as bad. She's a monster! I can't beat them now, but someday I will and they'll be sorry. Not now though, I have to take my anger out on something. I would've fought Gray, but Makarov said no fights or else we would have to go through "That". I shiver whenever I think about it. No matter how much I want to fight that damn exhibitionist, it's not worth "That"._

 _So I left Magnolia to burn some trees to let out some steam and as training. I've been at it for about ten minutes. I was sweating and panting from attacking about ten trees already._

 _"_ _I got… to get stronger…, to beat them both… and find you… Igneel." I whispered as I was panting from all the attacks I used against the trees. "I'll find you Igneel, just you wait!" I screamed at the top if my lungs before head butting the tree again._

( _Flashback Ends, back to 3_ _rd_ _p.o.v._ )

"You are doing well, son of Igneel, even if you're just a kid."

Natsu turned around to see a strange man in some torn up cloak. He towers over Natsu with his height, which was at least 6' 5". Natsu got in a defensive stance.

"Who are you and how do you know Igneel is my dad?" questioned Natsu as he was glaring at the man. The guy chuckled at the boy's glare. It looked silly on the young boy's face.

"Don't worry son of Igneel. I'm not here to harm you. I was walking by when heard you so I decided to see what was going here. I never thought I would meet the son of the mighty Igneel." said the man as he took down his hood.

The man looked like he was in between his mid-twenties and early thirties. His obsidian color hair went down to his lower neck in a spiky way. He also has bangs covering his most of his forehead and part of his right eye. He has a fair tan similar to Natsu's and had eyes that are blue greenish with some grey as well. He showed a toothy grin that showed white teeth and enlarged canines.

"Tell me, son of Igneel, why are you doing here? Why are you punching the trees and why did you dye your hair pink?" asked the man in curiosity while ignoring the Natsu's questions. Natsu's eyebrow twitched due to that last question.

"First of all, my name is Natsu and second I'm asking the questions. Who are you? How do know Igneel? Do you know where he is? AND MY HAIR ISN'T PINK, IT'S SALMON!" Natsu said with fire in his eyes.

"Okay then Natsu, I'll answer. First, I go by many things, but for now you can call me Kaishi. The reason I know Igneel is because he taught me the same magic you have right now. For your final question I don't know where he is and sorry for calling your hair pink." said Kaishi. Natsu looked at the man with eyes like saucers.

"You know dragon slayer magic?" asked Natsu with happiness in his voice.

"Of course, let me show you." Right after he said that, his whole body started to become on fire. They were same flames as Natsu uses. As the flames spread, Kaishi's appearance changed. His hair became shorter and even spikier. He grew a bit of stubble along the jaw line. His eyes became a fiery orange with red tint around the edge of the irises. His cloak burned away to show that he was wearing faded blue jeans with a sleeveless black under amour shirt that showed off his impressive build. He also has a pair of black combat boots. Natsu was amazed that he has the same magic and his sudden appearance.

"That was awesome! How do you do that?" asked Natsu with stars in his eyes.

"My appearance changes whenever I use a different type of magic." Kaishi said as if it normal. He put out the flames and looked at Natsu with his flame colored eyes. "Natsu, I want to offer you something and I want you to truly think about this offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"I want to train you Natsu. I know you want to become stronger and to find Igneel. I know how to help you become stronger and teach you other types of magic. I can also help you find Igneel, but that means we will be traveling around Fiore and it will take you several years." said Kaishi with a serious expression.

The young dragon slayer thought about it and asked "Am I able to visit Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail, isn't that the guild in Magnolia?"

"Yeah, their master, Gramps, took me in and made me part of their family. So am I able to visit them?" ask Natsu with his innocent, puppy dog like eyes.

Kaishi wished he didn't look into his eyes. He thought about it and nodded. Natsu considered the offer again until he made his decision. "Okay Kaishi, I accept."

"I'm glad you accept the offer. We'll start your training tomorrow and you can bring two companions with us for the trip. Meet me here at this same spot at dawn." After that Kaishi burst into flames and disappeared.

Natsu ran out of the forest to find Happy and tell him the whole thing. As he was running, he realized that the sun was setting, so went to check his house if Happy was there. He went to his house and found Happy on the couch sleeping with Lisanna next to him. Natsu was glad that Lisanna was here. He walked up to them and gently woke her up.

"Natsu?" Lisanna ask while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Lisanna, I have to tell you something." After that proclamation, he explained everything to Lisanna; everything from see Kaishi to the offer and the training.

"Natsu, are you really going to leave us?" asked Lisanna with teary eyes. She can't believe that Natsu, her best friend, would leave because he wants to get stronger.

"Yeah Lisanna, but Kaishi said I can bring two people with us. I'm planning to have Happy travel with us and… well… I also want you… to come… with me too." Natsu said mumbling the last part and also looking away with a blush.

Lisanna looked at Natsu with wondering if she heard him right. He didn't sound like his usual confident and energetic self. He sounded shy and embarrassed, but also hopeful. It's sort of like asking your crush out on a date.

"But what about Mira and Elfman? I just can't leave them. They're my family and I don't think they will take it very well." Lisanna said with a bit of regret. Truth be told, she really wants to go to with Natsu but she also doesn't want to leave Fairy Tail and her siblings either.

"Don't worry Lisanna we can be able to visit Fairy Tail when we can and we could always send letters." said Natsu trying his best to convince her. He doesn't know why, but he needs Lisanna to be with him. Ever since she helped Natsu hatch Happy, he felt something whenever Lisanna is around or when they play together. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he wanted to be with her. To be more exact it feels like he needs to be with her.

"O-o-okay, I'll go with you, but when we have a chance we visit okay" Lisanna said a little hesitant at first but finished strong giving Natsu a glare that says, _if you don't do as I say you'll be sorry_ , but in a more childish and cuter way.

"A-ye" Natsu said while saluting. Lisanna giggled and handed Happy to Natsu.

"Well then what are waiting for? We should go get packing and go to Kaishi." Lisanna said as she was leaving his house to go to her own home.

 _~Time Skip~_

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were waiting at the spot where Kaishi told him to meet at. They arrived a little before dawn to see if he was there so they leave early. They left three letters behind to explain their absence to the Fairy Tail guild. One of the letters is for the Master, the second one for the guild in general and last one for the Strauss siblings.

Natsu was hoping that Kaishi would show up soon. He knew that when the guild finishes reading their letters, Mira and Erza would come after them. To be more specific, they'll be after him for doing something like this and bring Happy and Lisanna into this as well. He shivered at the thought of Mira and Erza taking turns of torturing him.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

Natsu and Lisanna turned around and found Kaishi a few feet behind him wearing his torn cloak and had the hood up. A small bag slung over his left shoulder. He looked at Natsu and Lisanna with Happy in her arms. He smiled at them and asked if they're ready?

"Yeah we're ready old man." said Natsu with his usual toothy grin. Kaishi got a tick mark from being called old, but decided to let it go.

"N-n-natsu, is this t-the man you were t-t-talking about." Lisanna asked timidly. Kaishi's voice and his height made her nervous. It made him look mysterious and dangerous.

Kaishi noticed how nervous and scared she looked so he took off his hood and crouched down to their level.

Kaishi said "Don't worry about me. I promise I won't hurt you or your little cat." He then smiled at her while ruffling up her hair. "Besides you have your husband here to protect you, right? He would do anything for his little wife." he finished with a playful smirk.

Lisanna was blushing and fantasying while Natsu's face was crimson and had steam coming out of him.

"SHE'S NOT MY WIFE! WE'RE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!" said a very flustered Natsu while waving his arms around in a frantic manner.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA calm down pinky, I was only teasing you two; although you two do look cute together." Kaishi said in a teasing manner. This got Natsu and Lisanna to blush harder.

"All right then, let's get going. We need to start heading east. Our first destination will take us a day's walk or so." Kaishi said as the kids started to calm down from their embarrassment.

Natsu was blowing out fire and sprinting towards the forest. "Alright, now I'm all fired up!"

"Wait! Natsu you're going the wrong way!" said Kaishi as he, Lisanna and Happy were chasing Natsu.

 _~Time Skip~_

It was ten in the morning. Makarov finished reading his letter from Natsu. He wasn't happy with their decision, but he had to let them do as they wish, although he was glad to know because at that moment the two remaining Strauss siblings came through the doors running towards the him with tears in their eyes. Some of the members were staring and wondered if they are seeing things because they never saw Mira cry. Ever.

"Master we need to talk to you in private, it's urgent."

Makarov motioned them to his office that was in the second floor. As they entered his office, Makarov went to his desk and grabbed a letter and walked over to the remaining Strauss siblings and handed them an envelope. Mira was confused as she looked at it, "Why are you giving *sniff* me this?"

"Actually, that is for the both of you and it's from Lisanna. Natsu gave me one as well."

Mira and Elfman's eyes widened before Mira ripped open the envelope and started reading the letter with Elfman.

 _Mira-nee and Elf-nii,_

 _I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but I had to for now. I'll be going with Natsu and Happy on a small journey and train a little bit. I hope you will forgive me for not telling you. If I did, you would've tried to make me to stay. I don't know why but it feels like I have to do this. Please don't try to find me. I will be sending letters and doing my best to visit as often as possible. Elfman, don't forget to feed your parakeet and Mira please don't try to fight with Erza too often. Please take care of the guild and if they want to know where we are; tell them what I told you two, okay I just wanted to tell you first because we're family._

 _Love Lisanna_

 _P.S. Please don't kill Natsu when we return._

Mira and Elfman read the letter one more time to make sure they read everything. They calmed down a bit, but weren't happy with this at all although they didn't have any other choice but to accept it and pray that they return safe. Mira looked to Makarov and asked him what his letter was.

"Natsu strictly said that I should only keep it to myself and Gildarts for reasons unknown. I'm not sure why to Gildarts specifically, but I will do as he requests until further notice.

Mira and Elfman nodded and excused themselves from the office and went to tell the guild the news. Makarov stayed to think about the letter Natsu wrote for him. He didn't know who this Kaishi person and doesn't know if he can be trusted. He hopes that Gildarts would know anything about this Kaishi person. Until then, he would just have to have faith and hope for their safe return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with the second chapter of this story and I hope you guys like it. This is a tough story to think out so if you guys have an idea just leave on the review or PM me. Oh yeah, no one really voted or told me of how they wanted the second chapter to be except for** ** _Mylax_** **and** ** _yoga Pratama_** **, so thank you my friends.**

 **Anyway, sorry for not posting the second chapter sooner, but I was focusing on my other story and the one-shot requests. I'll be working on this story as well so don't worry. I promise.**

 **Also I'll be doing some cross-overs in this story to make it more…interesting. I hope.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. If I did, I would have of gotten Natsu and Lisanna being close again and have them be together.**

 **The only thing I own are my oc's.**

 _'_ _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

 **"** (text) **"** People talking

 ** _'_** _(text)_ _ **'**_ People thinking

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 2**

 **(X784 3rd P.O.V.)**

It's been five years. Five years of Natsu and Lisanna leaving the guild with Happy. Five years of Fairy Tail not seeing their smiles or crazy antics. The guild wasn't the same since they left but that didn't mean that they were just sitting around and doing nothing but cry and feel bad. When Fairy Tail found out about Natsu and Lisanna going out to travel and train, the guild began to train and go on harder missions. They didn't want Natsu or Lisanna to be stronger than them when they returned.

Out of those five years, the guild got five new S-Class mages. Those mages were Laxus, Erza, Mira, Mystogan, and Gray. No one really knew much about Mystogan but everyone knew that the others trained to prepare for the day when Natsu returns with Lisanna and their little 'son'. No one was really surprised that they became S-Class. They saw the way they trained. They were strong enough to give any mage out there a run for their money. Though the real reason why they trained so hard was to kill Natsu when he returns.

Anyway, it was around eleven in the morning when everybody were at the guild. On most days they would either be sitting around doing what they would normally do or go to the request board to find a quick job and earn some good money. Sometimes they would party for no reason and have fun until it gets dark. Yep, that sounds pretty awesome…

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Like hell you are, jackass!"

"I'm fightin' too!"

Well, it would have been awesome if several of the members of the guild didn't try to fight Mirajane, who doesn't hold back on the poor guild mates.

Mira's attire hardly changed at all during these five years. Her style was the still the gothic, that's now revealing, clothing she had when she was a teenager. Her top was a dark purple tank top that showed off her cleavage with spaghetti straps and was cut short so she could show off her well toned stomach. She wears black short shorts to show off her impressive her legs and had purple leggings with black shoes. To top off the whole thing she wears black nail polish with skulls and a dark purple bow to hold her white hair in a pony tail. Her body has grown into a goddess-like body that makes any model envious.

Over the years, Mira has gotten scarier and has become ruthless towards her enemies. She promised to herself that she will skin Natsu alive once he comes back for taking her sister away for so long. Oh Natsu, hope you're prepared for the beating she's gonna give you…

Everyone either stopped fighting or got out of their hiding spots ( **Hey, you got to find a safe place when there's a fight** ) when they saw a portal appearing in the middle of the guild. The portal was oval shaped that swirled in black or purple and had dark shadows coming out of it. The weird thing was that no one could see through it or hear anything from the other side. Mira, along with most of the guild, surrounded the portal trying to find out why it got there or how until four coated figures came through. No sooner they got out, the portal disappeared.

These figures were walking slowly towards the bar counter and sat down. All four wearing black coats that went down to their ankles. The coats were closed and you couldn't see any other clothing under the coats. Their hoods were up but you couldn't see their faces. The coats had pull strings that seems to have silver tips. To finish off the looks was black gloves with black boots. Two of the figures were most likely adults if you consider their height and build. One of them was obviously female, a well-developed female. Her boots had more heel to them than the others. The other is a male that has a muscular build that showed through his black coat. The other two were smaller, most likely kids. One of them was in the arms of the male.

Mira dropped one of the people she was beating up and went up to the female. She was about to ask them who they were until the woman pulled down her hood.

Everyone gasped when they saw a familiar mop of white hair and blue eyes.

"Lisanna…" Mira whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

To say the five years were kind to Lisanna was an understatement. She grew to a good height, just a little bit shorter than her sister by just an inch or two. Her hair has gotten down to her shoulders and has a few blue streaks of hair on the right side of her face. It matched perfectly with her sapphire eyes. Her eyes shined with excitement and mischief. Her attire was a simple black trench coat that went down to her ankles. Lisanna looked beautiful. It was more of an innocent beauty but also held a bit of mischief. Mira noticed that there was also a small blue tattoo on the right side of her neck, but couldn't really see it clearly…

"It's great to see you again, Mira-nee." Lisanna said happily. "You cannot believe how much we've been through when we traveled. Especially when this guy causing so much trouble."

"Oh come on! I wasn't that bad." The man in the black coat said. Mira narrowed her eye at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Mira questioned with venom in her words.

"I'm Fairy Tail's favorite dragon slayer." He then pulled down his hood with his free hand. The guild gasped when they saw his face and his pink (or salmon) hair.

Natsu certainly changed a lot more than Lisanna did. As everyone took a better look at him they realized that he was tall, about a head taller than Mira. His hair has gotten down to his shoulders and it seems wilder. His toothy smile showed that his canines had grown large, almost vampire-like. Though one thing that caught them off was…

"You've gotten older Natsu!" Mira yelled.

Yep, Natsu has indeed gotten older. Right now he should have been around Lisanna's age, fiteen or sixteen, maybe just a year older but he looks like he was nineteen or twenty. Perhaps even twenty one!

"Yeah, that's what happens to people. They get older." Natsu joked. "By the way, it's your turn Sis." No sooner he pulled down the hood of the girl's next to him. She squealed.

"Kyaaa! Why did you that Natsu-nii?" The girl asked in embarrassment. She seems to ten or twelve, though it was kind of hard to know considering her height. Her hair was long and deep blue that was straight and smooth. Her eyes shined like polished amber.

"Come on Wendy, you know that I would do that. I don't want you to hide from our guild now." He then began to ruffle her hair with his free arm and embarrassing the small girl.

"Natsu-nii! Cut it out." Wendy squeaked while pushing his hand away.

"'Natsu-nii?' Why is she calling you Natsu-nii?"

"I think we should start from the top." Lisanna suggested.

"Aye!" Happy yelled coming from nowhere. Seems everyone didn't notice a blue flying cat until now….

"I agree with the tom cat." Everyone looked down to see a cat, just like Happy, but white and in a sky blue skirt and a long sleeve red shirt with a pink bow tied to her tail.

"My name is Carle, I'm Wendy's exceed."

"HHHHUUUUHHHHHHHH?"

 **XXXXXX**

For the next half hour, the guild has been asking question about their travels and the training they did. Lisanna and Natsu answered some of them but most of the other questioned were either answered with 'I don't know or 'I'll tell you later', including about Natsu's little sister. The guild wasn't happy about the little information they were receiving but they didn't really pry into it. Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were happy that they returned to the guild, back to their home. After everyone was done asking questions, they went to the bar and asked for something. Natsu turned to find a blonde girl with a side pony tail walking towards him.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." Lucy said while putting her hand out. Natsu put down the little one, the one that's been in his arms the whole time, on another chair to shake Lucy's hand but the kid squealed and jumped on his lap, burying her head into his chest.

"Ahh~ someone's a little shy aren't they?" Lucy said while saying how cute the little one was acting. Natsu chuckled,

"Yeah, she's just a little shy." He looked down to the little girl, "Come on Flare, I think it's time for you to show your cute face." She looked up for a second and nodded before pulling down her hood.

She was definitely cute. She's as cute as Wendy but younger. She looked like she was seven or eight and has long fiery-red hair that went down to her neck. Her eyes were ruby red and held an adorable blush. She looked at Lucy and spoke,

"I-It's nice to meet you Lucy-san." She didn't look at Lucy in the eyes but at the ground instead and her cheeks were still red.

"Ahh! She's so cute!" Lucy yelled. Flare 'eeped' and hugged Natsu and buried her face into his chest again.

"NATSU!" Both Natsu and Lucy turned to find a huge, man running towards Natsu. By the looks of it, this man was huge. He easily towered over most men and has an incredible build that would put any man to shame. His haired is snow white and spiked up in a 'manly' way. His stitched scar goes from his right eye down to his jaw. His attire consists of a blue jacket and blue pants with geta sandals. The towering giant of a man was shooting through the guild towards the dragon slayer. Natsu couldn't help but find something familiar about the man until it finally hit him…

"Elfman, is that you? You've really changed!"

"Be a man and face me Natsu!" Elfman bellowed in comical rage. Natsu quickly gave Flare to Lucy before facing Elfman and jumped towards the said mage.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Natsu yelled as he raised his fists. Both mages were about to go at it until a platinum-haired beauty stopped their fists with her bare hands.

"Now boys~" Lisanna said in a sweet but stern voice, "could you two not fight, at least until tomorrow? I want to rest for a while and be in peace so _no fighting_ , understand?" Both of them shivered from the tone of her voice. It was sweet and nice but the aura around her was murderous and scary.

"Hai!" Natsu and Elfman saluted.

' _When did Lisanna get this scary?'_ Elfman thought.

 _'_ _I forgot how scary Lisanna can be.'_ Natsu thought.

Lisanna was satisfied with their answers and went back to Mira to talk about their adventures in the past year. Natsu and Elfman looked at each other before turning back to their own groups, or in Natsu's case, to Lucy and Flare. Flare practically jumped back towards Natsu's arms when he was close enough. He patted her head and chuckled.

"Wow, she's really close to you isn't she?" Lucy asked as she looked at the little girl. Natsu gave out a content sigh,

"You have no idea." He then looked at Lucy, "So Lucy, tell me some things about you. How long have you been in Fairy Tail and what have you been doing?"

For the next ten minutes, Lucy explained all the things she went through from being captured by Bora and being saved by Gray and Erza. She went on about the job she took with Team Shadow Gear and how the job was about Duke Everlue and the book they to steal and it ended up being the client's father writing it and the client couldn't pay them money. She also explained about the trouble that Eisenwald did to a nearby town and Lullaby being un-sealed but Gray and Erza took care of that easily and running from all the guild masters because they destroyed the master's meeting hall.

"After the whole Lullaby incident, we went back here but then the Magic Counsil took in Erza and Gray in custody for few days as punishment for the destruction of the town, Oshibana." Lucy said, finishing her story and all the recent adventures she took. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, you went through all that and you've only been a member for, uh, a week right?" Lucy nodded.

"Damn, you're-" Natsu was interrupted by Gray kicking the doors open and Erza following behind him. Erza was wearing her Heart Kreuz breast plate armor with matching gauntlets. From the waist down, she has on a blue skirt that went right above her knees and black boot that went up to her shins. She had on small earrings and most noticeable feature was her long crimson hair. It went down to her lower back and is free from any braiding or hairpins like the ones she wore from the past. She looked around the guild with her chocolate brown eyes.

Gray had on some dark green pants with black combat boots. His silver necklace with a silver sword/cross thing is around his neck. That's about it for his clothing, he didn't have on any shirt or jacket whatsoever so everyone could see his muscular torso and his guild mark on his right pectoral. His bluish-ebony hair has gotten longer and spikier over the five years.

"Hey guys we're back! Did you miss us-…Natsu?" Gray asked in disbelief. Said mage chuckled and gave him a wave.

"Hey Gray, it's been a while hasn't it?" Before Gray could respond, Erza was already in front of Natsu and punched him to the ground, hard. The crash created a small crater underneath him. Natsu got up and rubbed his sore cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You idiot!" Erza bellow, "Do you know how much we've worried about you? To you and Lisanna and Happy?" She was about to hit him again until she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to find a blue-haired girl (Wendy) holding her back.

"Please don't hurt Nats-nii. It wasn't his fault." Wendy said as she stared at the scarlet-haired beauty.

"Nats-nii?" Erza and Gray said in confusion.

 **XXXXXX**

As Erza and Gray began interrogating Natsu about his travels and Wendy being his 'sister', Makarov groaned and his left eye was closed. Mira noticed that and turned to him,

"Is something wrong Master?"

"N-no, it's just that _he_ has returned." Before Mira could ask anything else, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and fell asleep. The rest of the guild followed in suit. Gray and Erza struggled for a few seconds before falling asleep as well. After the two final S-class fell, a man walked into the guild.

His attire was a blue jacket with white pants that ended near the knees, which were tied tight by being wrapped in bandages. Those same bandages went down to his ankles. His forearms were also wrapped in bandages until it went down to his wrists. He had on gloves with metal plating on the back of the gloves. No one could see his face since it was covered with a bandana on top while his lower face was covered with a scarf. To finish off his abnormal attire is the five staffs inside his bag which was strapped to his back. The man walked up to the master and slightly bowed to him.

"Master Makarov…" The man said in a calm, almost monotone, voice.

"Mystogan, is it necessary to put everybody to sleep?" Makarov asked as he fought to stay conscious.

"I believe that the guild is not ready to see me, especially Erza."

"Then what about us?" Makarov's eyes widened when he saw Natsu and Lisanna. Somehow, both have remained awake this whole time. Mystogan turned to the duo,

"Hello Natsu…Lisanna. I see you two have gotten stronger." Natsu smiled at the powerful mage.

"You bet your ass we have."

"How have you been doing Mysto-san?" Lisanna asked happily. Mystogan gave a small laugh in return.

"I'm doing fine. I've been bored recently so I'm here to grab a job." To prove his point, he disappeared for few seconds and reappeared with a job request in his hand. He turned to Makarov to show the request and was walking towards the exit.

"W-wait, Mystogan…take off the spell." Makarov said with difficulty. Mystogan gave a small nod and continued walking.

"5…" Mystogan began counting down with each step.

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…" He vanished right before everyone else woke up. Gray groaned,

"Damn that bastard…" The other guild members agreed or commented their own opinions.

"What happened?" Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes.

"That was Mystogan, one of our S-class members." Lucy blinked in confusion,

"Mystogan? Who's Mystogan?" Erza stood up and glared at the doors,

"As Gray said, he is one of our S-class mages. He's considered the strongest mage in the guild." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Really? That's incredible…wait, why does he put everyone to sleep?"

"We don't know but nobody has been able to stay awake whenever he does that. The only one that could stay awake is Master." She then heard laughter. She, as well as everyone, looked up to see a man sitting at the second floor of the guild.

"That's not true, Ginger-Head. I've also seen Mystogan." Lucy looked at the man closer. The guy was a tall man, almost taller than Elfman. His build also being similar. His hair is kind of short but extremely spiky and pointed back. One noticeable feature was a lightning-shaped scar going through his right eye. He had on a red shirt with dark bluish pants on. He had a black jacket draped around his shoulders with gray fur along the trim. His headphones were around his neck blasting some metal.

"Mystogan may be strong, I'll admit that, but there's no way he's the strongest. I'm the one that holds that title."

"Shut it Laxus! Just because you've seen him doesn't mean that you're the strongest." Gray shouted in fury.

"Of course it doesn't. I know that I'm stronger than him, besides, I'm not the only one that's seen Mystogan." The whole guild was surprised by that.

"Who? Do you mean Master?"

"No Ginger-Head, I'm talking about Pinkie and-" Laxus stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lisanna. He smirked

"And who are you baby?" He said as he took a good look at her. Lisanna felt a bit uncomfortable when she noticed him staring at her,

"Lisanna"

"Lisanna, as in Mira's little sister?" She nodded, "Well I got to say, you really became a fine woman…are you with Natsu or what?"

"And if I am?" Lisanna questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Laxus.

"Then you should leave that piece of trash and be with a real man. I can make you feel like a woman." He said with an arrogant smile. Natsu glared at Laxus.

"Don't you dare talk to Lisanna like that!" Natsu yelled as smoke was leaving his mouth.

"I can talk to her however I want and besides, it's not like anyone can stop me-" Laxus stop mid-way when he saw Natsu being in front of him all of a sudden

"How the hell did you-" again, he couldn't finish as felt something hit his right cheek and was flying across the guild hall and crashing into one of the tables. He stood up to and glared at the dragon slayer, his cheek already swelling up.

"That was a lucky shot you brat…" Laxus growled as lightning began to spark around his body. Natsu growled at him and crouched down into a battle stance before being engulfed in orange and golden flames. This surprised many people since they remembered his flames being red-orange. Both mages were about to lunge at each other until Makarov intervened.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Laxus was still pissed but complied. Natsu on the other hand…

"No Master…"

"I said that's enough Natsu."

"No Gramps I gonna make him pay for-"

Natsu! That's enough!"

"But he just insulted my-"

"As your master I command you to stop!" Natsu stayed silent after that, with his bangs covering his eyes. He stood up straight and walked out of the guild, with Flare behind him. Mira looked at Lisanna and frowned,

"Why aren't you going after him?" Lisanna shook her head.

"Whenever he's mad like that, it would best to just leave him be."

"Even though it best to leave him alone, Flare-chan would follow him anyway. She always tries her best to help him cool down." Wendy said, joining on their conversation.

"Yeah."

 **XXXXXX**

It was the next day. It was almost ten in the morning. Most of the guild was already in the guild either having some breakfast or looking for a job request. Natsu and Lisanna were talking with Macao and Wakaba when they heard someone screaming.

" **Aaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhh!** "

"What the hell was that?" Macao said while covering his ears. The others doing the same.

"I don't know but that hurt like hell!" Natsu yelled, his ears still ringing from the scream.

"SOMEONE TOOK AN S-CLASS REQUEST!" Makarov roared. The whole guild froze in shock, they never thought that someone stealing an S-Class request. Then the yelling began.

"Who took it?!"

"Are they looking for a death wish?!"

"Poor bastards…"

"I call dibs on their stuff!"

"ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled, silencing the guild. He took a look around the guild before continuing,

"Do any of you know who took the request?"

"I think I do old man." Everyone turned to see Laxus laying back against the a pillar with his headphones blasting some metal.

"Last night I some white thing with a carrot nose taking a sheet of paper and hopped out the second story window." Everyone was confused until Mira gasped,

"Wait, you mean you saw Plue?"

"Who's Plue?" Lisanna asked.

"She's one of Lucy's celestial spirits. Why would she steal a request though? That not like her." Mira turned to glare at Laxus, why didn't you stop him?"

"How was I suppose to know that it was someone's spirit, I only saw some freaky looking thing having some paper in its hand. Hey Gramps, taking an S-Class mission without permission can get someone into a lot of trouble, they could be excommunicated right?" He had on the same cocky smile as he saw Makarov shaking in anger and shouted,

"Erza!"

"Yes Master?"

"Bring them back immediately, the request they took was the one of Galuna Island!" This truly scared the guild.

"Galuna Island? She can't be serious!"

"That island is cursed."

"She's gonna die!

"I call dibs on her stuff!"

"I'll bring her back Master!" Erza yelled before leaving the guild to go to Fairy Hills, an all-female dorm, to get her stuff ready. Natsu turned to Lisanna and whispered in her ear,

"I think you should go with her Lisanna."

"Why? Do you think she needs me?" He shook his head.

"I'm not sure but I think something big will happen at that island so I thought that maybe you could help them out." Lisanna thought about before whispering,

"Alright, but only because you're usually right when things like this happen."

"Thanks Lisa-uhg!" Natsu was cut off from Mira grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him towards the exit. Natsu tried to escape but Mira knocked him out with a devastating kick to the head, high heels can really hurt…

"I'll be borrowing your moron Lisanna. I need to talk to him, okay?" Mira said and Lisanna nodded. After the two left, Lisanna left the guild to find Erza and have Levy take care of Wendy and Flare.

"Hey Happy, Carla," The exceeds were having breakfast at their own table before Lisanna called out to them.

"Can you help me with Erza on the mission?" The exceeds nodded and went with her.

( **The Strauss's House, Mira's P.O.V.** )

I'm glad that I knocked him out earlier, didn't want him to make a scene. I quickly unlocked the door and threw him inside the living room. Hearing him groan in pain brought back some good memories, too bad that he'll die soon…

"Wake up dragon-boy!" I yelled before kicking him across the room. It felt great kicking his ass again,

"I'm gonna ask you some questions so you better wake up or _else_." The bastard groaned and opened up his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Did you really have to kick me in the head? That really hurt." He said as he rubbed on the spot where my high heels hit.

"Don't care, now let's start with you. Why did you leave the guild in the first place?" He wasn't looking at me in the eyes. Shouldn't be surprised, he has been afraid of me since we first met. I grabbed him by the collar and had him to look at me.

"Answer me…"

"I did it to become stronger."

"That's a pretty shitty reason to leave." He eyes narrow and slapped her hand away.

"Well it's true; I wasn't going to be strong enough by just staying here and being bullied around by you and Erza. I want to-no, _have_ to get stronger. I have to get strong to find Igneel and to protect Flare and Wendy. To be strong enough so I can be with Lisanna."

"What's that suppose to mean?" This bastard is really starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't have to tell you Mira." Natsu said as he stood up. I hate it that he's so much taller than me now.

"Fine, then tell me how you stayed awake from Mystogan's spell." I charged up my magic. "You better tell me Natsu…"

"I'm just that strong Mira. I'm not the weak little brat from five years ago." His body is not covered in the same orange-golden flames from before. His glare is so annoying. "I've got nothing to say to an annoying bitch like you."

"You're dead Dragneel!" I sprinted forward and kicked him across the room and flying through the front door. Natsu quickly got up and smirked,

"Is that the best you got? If so, then this won't be much of a fight."

That bastard…I'm going to kill this cocky asshole! I transformed into my ' _Satan Soul'_. My form consist a thin, purple one piece outfit that's open at the front and back, leaving my stomach, back and my parts of my breasts to be seen. I also had some matching leggings. My forearms are coated in dark grey scales that are squared shaped and my hands have on clawed gauntlets. My hair stuck out in an upward position that helped showed my ears, which are now pointy. The two most noticeable changes were my scaly tail and bat-like demon wings.

" **Get ready to die…Dragneel**."

"I should say the same to you, Mirajane…"

" ** _Evil Explosion!_** " I conjured dark energy in my hands and shot forth dozens of dark spheres towards Natsu. That damn idiot has picked the wrong fight this time. I'll make him pay. Natsu used his flames to help him dodge most of the explosions and kept dodging as the spheres followed him. I wasn't done as I sent more toward his direction. Each time one of my spheres came near him, he would just make a sharp turn and barely avoid my attack. I got to give that flaming bastard some credit; he's gotten faster over the years…

" **Give up dragon-boy. You can't run from me kicking your ass!** "

Natsu looked at me with eyes that _burned_ with emerald flames. His smile was off though…it showed that he's up to something. I saw him make several more sharp turns to avoid more of my attacks, even circling around. Wait, why is he flying around me instead of getting away from me…

"Come on Mira, are you smarter than this; look around you." I can't believe what I saw. His flames left a thin trail of fire all around me by at least a fifteen foot radius. The trail looked like a pattern of a … wait a second… a pattern! All his sharp turns weren't random and neither was the trail. It was to form …

" **A magic rune?! Where the hell did you learn this?** " He dodged my last attack and drew a small knife,

"I learned it from my sensei." He stabbed the knife into the ground and brought hands together. I quickly flew towards him until…

 ***BAM***

" **What the hell?** " I couldn't get past the edge the rune nor send magic through. I saw Natsu had his eyes closed and chanting something that sounded extremely weird and complex.

" **Natsu let me out!** ** _Evil Explosion!_** " I tried and tried to shoot my spheres towards him but they would just vanish when they reach the edge of the rune. Natsu just finished his freaky chanting and pulled the knife out of the ground. As he pulled it out, the knife began to glowed white and golden. He brought it up to eye level and pointed the blade to me. The glowing aura expanded towards his body; connecting to his skin and cloak, forming golden tribal flames with white in the middle. What kind of magic is this?! He opened his eyes which reveal to show his irises glowing emerald.

" _Kneel_ …"

I instantly fell down on one knee and felt weak. I slumped forward with my head hanging down. I don't know what the fuck was happening!

"I want this fight to continue Mira, I really do but I have to go back to Flare and Wendy or they might worry." Natsu said calmly before instantly appearing in front of me and slashed through my chest. Natsu put away the knife inside his coat before I fell forward. My transformation was gone and I closed my eyes and waited to feel the ground. I waited for a long time but I never felt it. I slowly my eyes to see what happened, only to find myself being carried bridal style in Natsu's arms.

 _'_ _Why is he carrying me?'_ I thought as I noticed how warm Natsu is.

"Because I don't want you to hit the ground, so I caught you and carried you up." What the fuck was that? Can he read people's mind or something?

"What the hell was that magic Natsu, and why do I feel like shit?" Natsu gave out a light chuckled,

"That was holy magic, it can kill or at least weaken anything that's demonic or dark. Though it only kills demons so you should be safe, the same with your souls as long as you can control them." I wanted to tell him to tell me more but I kept quiet because I was too tired and in pain from that attack.

"I better get you back inside and rest. I wouldn't want Elfman and Lisanna to get mad at me if I left you out here." As he was walking back to my house, I realized how much destruction we caused from our fight. The street was covered in scorched mark from my explosions and from Natsu's fire. The nearby buildings were either in ruins or at the point of caving in. That was a lot of damage for a fight that lasted no more than five minutes.

Natsu went inside the house and up the stairs to find my bedroom. I couldn't help but feel warm and comfortable from being so close to Natsu; I guess this is why Lisanna would always be close to Natsu.

"There you go." He placed me on top of my bed, feeling kind of cold since I'm no longer close to him, "I'll be going now, got to go find Wendy and Flare." He waved his hand and a portal appeared. It was the same dark portal that was pouring out darkness from before.

"See you later Mira. Hope our next fight will last longer." He said before giving that stupid toothy grin of his and going through the portal.

' _Damn, he's really changed.'_ I thought as I saw the portal disappear. He's definitely gotten stronger, that's for sure. He was able to beat me, even though it was through sneaky tactics and confining me in one spot.

I then thought about his new look. Him being taller, his build, the way his hair looks and his eyes… damn it! I can't really be thinking about a guy's looks. Well, whatever, I at least respect this new Natsu.

 **A/N: And that's the second chapter. FINALLY! I got this chapter done! It took me sooooo long for me to find a good way to do this. I made this chapter longer than I would make any of my work but since you all waited for this chapter for so long, I made longer to please you. I might make this a Natsu x Lisanna x Mira, but I'm not sure so for now I'll just have it as NaLi for now. Now…**

 **I'LL BE DOING SOME FLASHBACKS IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS TO EXPLAIN NATSU AND LISANNA'S TRAINING.**

 **Now I got that out of the way, I hoped you liked it. I'll be working on more of my stuff and a request from** ** _DA Exodus_** **.**

 **Flaredragon out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with the third chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I won't abandon this story! I'm working on my stories so it'll take a while for me to update all of my stories, including some one shots in the progress. Thank you for the people that has been patient.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in the anime/manga. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

 _'_ _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

 **"** (text) **"** People talking

 ** _'_** _(text)_ _ **'**_ People thinking

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter Three**

 **(Year x779 Natsu's P.O.V.)**

 _I was exhausted. Lisanna and I have been following Kaishi in his torn up cloak while Happy was resting on my head. We have been walking for a while, and by a while I mean for five hours! The jerk has been leading us to some weird mountain in a thick forest. I heard some grumblings and monstrous footsteps inside the forest but I didn't really mind it since I was raised in the wild and had Igneel by my side. But Lisanna …_

 _"_ _Ahhh! What was that?!" Lisanna shrieked as she heard a roar in the distance. I shrugged my shoulders,_

 _"_ _How should I know? I don't know what's in this forest."_

 _Lisanna pouted, "But you will protect me right?" I nodded,_

 _"_ _Of course Lisanna, you know would've done that even you didn't ask."_

 _"_ _Thank you Natsu." Lisanna said while blushing._

 _"_ _Ahhh young love, I remembered mine~" Kaishi teased. He winked at me, "You sure are one lucky kid Natsu, having a wife as young and pretty as her." My face felt really hot and stammered,_

 _"_ _S-shut up!"_

 _"_ _Aaah Natsu, you don't have to be embarrassed about your little wife." Lisanna teased as she cupped her cheek and flashed her blue eyes at him._

 _"_ _Aye!"_

 _"_ _Not you too Happy!" I shouted in comical annoyance._

 _"_ _Now now Natsu we're only teasing you." Lisanna giggled. Natsu tilted his head forward in defeat,_

 _"_ _You guys are the worst…"_

 _"_ _Quit your complaining Pinkie." Kaishi demanded, "It's getting dark. We'll camp here for tonight."The area was an opening with trees surrounding them and had a few rocks._

 _Kaishi looked at them "Natsu, get some firewood and start a fire. Lisanna, you set up the sleeping bags. Happy, gather some berries and some eggs from a nest. Am I clear?" All of us nodded,_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _What will you be doing?" Natsu asked. As a response, Kaishi walked up to a big tree and ripped it out of its roots and threw it down. The entire forest shook as it hit the ground._

 _"_ _I'll be sitting on my new log and wait for you guys to finish." Kaishi said flatly. Me and Lisanna sweated nervously and started on our tasks._

 ** _XXXXXX_**

 _After starting the fire and eating dinner everyone began to go to their sleeping bags. Lisanna was sound asleep with Happy and I was about to shut my eyes when Kaishi pulled me out of my comfy bag._

 _"_ _Hey what's the big deal? I want to sleep!" I yelled out as Kaishi rolled his eyes,_

 _"_ _You can survive one night without sleep. I have to talk to you."_

 _"_ _About?"_

 _"_ _Something important." Kaishi put me on the log and sat next to me, both of us just sat there in silence and hearing the growls in the background. I was waiting for something to happen but Kaishi just sat there staring at the fireplace. Then out of nowhere, Kaishi threw something at the hearth and saw the flames turn white._

 _"_ _Whoa!" I stared at the flames and drew my hand towards it._

 _"_ _Don't touch the flames Natsu. Not yet at least." Kaishi said as he pulled his hood down, "Your training, it won't be an easy one. It will be brutal and will put you through Hell and back." I looked at him and was kind of scared, "I know it sounds bad now but it will benefit you tremendously. And you won't be alone, Lisanna will go through the same training as well."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Really. You didn't think that I'll let you have traveling buddies and not train them too did you?"_

 _"_ _Uhhh…"_

 _"_ _Forget it. Besides your training, there's something else I want to talk about. A special offer…"_

 **XXXXXX**

 **(Year x784, 3** **rd** **P.O.V.)**

Natsu suddenly stood up and found himself in his bed. He looked around to see his normal room and all the dirty laundry on the floor.

' _Not again…I hate those memories…_ ' Natsu thought groggily before pulling off the sheets. He chuckled when he found Flare sleeping on his right side while Wendy slept on his left, both snuggling close to his warm body. He carefully got out their hold and out of bed and went to check his old home. He was surprised that his house was still the same. He saw that most of the house was still in the same condition. Though, it collected _so_ much dust over the years Eh, he'll clean it later. He went outside to see that it was still dark. He felt a small breeze and just realized that he was only in his black shorts that hung loose around his hips, showing the top part of his boxers.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders, not caring that he's half naked, "Eh, no one's around."

Natsu walked out to the forest to find his old training field. He bent down and stretch and loosened up his muscles for a few minutes before relaxing again. He breathed in and exhaled orange flames, "Guess I should some training before dawn…" Natsu got into a crouching position and breathed deeply. His body quickly developed in a white aura flowing around his body. He brought his hands out before a pair of kusarigamas appeared. He quickly grabbed them before swinging them around.

"It's been a while since I used these." Natsu said before throwing one of the sickles towards an unfortunate tree, slicing it clean through. He pulled the weapon back and caught it.

"Nice, very nice" He gave a small frown, "But not good enough."

Natsu sprinted towards another tree and wrapped it around with the chain. He pulled the chains and ripped the tree from its roots shot it towards the sky.

" _Ryu!_ "

The kusarigamas was soon shrouded by the same white aura and Natsu became a blur as he flew toward the flying tree. Not even two seconds later he was on the ground again with his weapon. The tree exploded into sawdust.

"Yeah now that's better!" He was proud of his attack, until the sawdust showered down on him. Natsu groaned before covering himself in his orange flames and burning the dust off.

He was about to continue his training until he heard something in the distance. He crouched down again and closed his eyes. He gripped the kusarigamas tightly. He patiently waited for a sound to find the little trespasser.

…

…

…

 _CRUNCH!_

Natsu sprinted toward the sound. Before the intruder could even blink, Natsu had his blades pressed up against the neck from behind.

"Get ready to di-Elfman?" Natsu asked when he realized who it was. The big man began to sweat nervously as he saw the scythes digging into the skin.

"Um Natsu…retract the blades, please?" Natsu pulled away his blades and had them vanish.

"Sorry about that big guy, I get kind of violent when I train alone." Natsu smiled sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. Elfman sighed,

"Its fine, I've gotten used to that when I was training with Erza and Mira-nee." Elfman shivered when he thought about the training he went through with the two women.

"Right, what are you doing here at this hour? Doing some early morning walk or something?" Natsu asked.

"Nah, I was going to do some training near a creek. That is, until you came out of nowhere and tried to slice me to ribbons." Elfman joked with a smile as he saw Natsu blush in embarrassment.

"I said I was sorry."

Elfman nodded, "Whatever, and what were _you_ doing out here so early and don't you have a shirt?"

"Early training, whenever I wake up before dawn, I get up and do some weapon training and it's none of your business of my clothing."

Elfman nodded, "It's not MANLY to walking around half naked- wait, since when did you train with weapons?" Natsu smiled before summoning the same knife he used against Mira yesterday.

"My old sensei got me into weapons, though my favorite ones are blades and spears." Natsu continued, "I think I'll skip the rest of my training. Do you want some breakfast?"

Elfman eagerly nodded, "Breakfast is MANLY!" Natsu chuckled before leading Elfman to his house.

 **XXXXXX**

"Since when could you cook?" Elfman asked as he saw Natsu flipping flapjacks in the air. Natsu caught it and poured honey and berries on it.

"Lisanna made me learn how to cook on our little journey. To tell you the truth, I actually enjoy cooking, especially when I bake."

"It's MANLY to bake!" Elfman yelled out as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Good morning Natsu-nii." Both men turned to find a drowsy Wendy rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Flare following behind her as she did the same thing.

"CUTE!" Elfman bellowed.

 _WHACK!_

"OW! What was that for!?"

Natsu gave Elfman a stern look, "That's for scaring Flare." To prove his point, Flare was hiding behind Natsu.

"He's scary Cherry-kun." Flare said timidly. In response, Natsu whacked Elfman again with a wooden spoon.

"OW! Quit it!"

"Sorry. Who want pancakes?"

 **XXXXXX**

After the four had a mountain of pancakes they headed toward the guild. Natsu changed into loose grey-jeans with silver chains for a belt. He had on black sandals and a black trench coat with his signature scarf wrapped around his neck. Wendy had on a blue blouse with white shorts and white sandals. Flare was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans with some sneakers and was on Natsu's shoulders. Elfman still had on his normal attire.

"It's good to be back." Natsu looked around to see that most of the stores he knew as a kid was still around.

"It's good to have you back," Elfman said before giving a small scowl, "Because I was worried for Lisanna when you took her from us for five years!"

Natsu sighed, "Calm down big guy, it wasn't like I wasn't protecting her. And besides, she's gotten really strong over the years. I bet she would give Erza and Mira a run for their money."

"Hai, Lisanna-nee is very powerful…and can be scary." Wendy whispered the last part.

"That sounds MAN- WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR GUILD!?" Elfman, as well as the others, were shocked when they saw iron pillars through the guild. They got inside to see that everything was destroyed or stolen.

"I see that you finally showed up."

 **XXXXXX**

 **(Mira's P.O.V.)**

"I see that you finally showed up." I said with little patience. Natsu and his little group turned towards me,

"Do you know who did this?" He growled.

"Phantom Lord." I answered with disgust, "They've got some nerve for trashing our guild." The air began to feel hot and dry. I saw the air around Natsu shimmering.

"I swear when I get my hands on those cowards…" Natsu trailed off as he clenched his fists. He quickly calmed down when the little girl on his shoulders began to rub his head.

"Please be calm Cherry-kun." I was surprised at the small red head, especially calling Natsu 'Cherry-kun' but shrugged it off for later.

"Come on ash-breath, everyone is in the cellar, you too Elfman."

 **XXXXXX**

"Welcome my boy!" Master slurred. The damn old geezer was already drunk.

"Master, why are we here?" Natsu said with his eyes flashing with anger, "Shouldn't we be heading toward that damn guild and give them a beating?"

"Oh come on now Natsu. No one was around, nobody got hurt and we can always rebuild the guild so need for any beatings. Come here and enjoy some beer!" Master said with his cheeks flushed red.

"What are you talking about? They trashed our guild! We need to do something!"

I sighed, "Knock it off ash-breath. What master says goes, alright?" To be honest, I wanted to go to Phantom Lord to beat the shit out of them too, but I couldn't disobey the old geezer.

"What happened to the guild?!" A familiar and very _annoying_ voiced screeched out. I turned to the voiced and saw Erza with Lucy. Behind the two was a bruised Gray and Lisanna looking bored.

"What happened to ice-pop?" I asked.

"As it turns out, Gray was with Lucy and joined her in the mission. I simply punished him for going with her on such a dangerous mission instead of bringing her back to the guild." Erza explained as Lucy looked down in shame.

"Master what happened to the guild?" Gray yelled out.

"Oh just our rival coming in at night and trraaaaasshing the guild." Makarov slurred, stretching out the word 'trashing'. That old geezer needs to control his love for booze.

"And besides, no one got hurt so nothing to worry about." Makarov sighed in annoyance.

"Master we can't let them trash our guild and let them get away with it!"

Makarove shouted, "That enough!"

 _SMACK!_

"Eep!"

Makarov smacked Lucy's ass and made her squeal, but he also smacked someone else's ass.

"You old pervert!" Lisanna yelled in embarrassment, covering her butt with her hands after Makarov smacking her. I flew by everyone and slammed my high heels into that pervert's face. Erza followed suit by driving her ironclad fist into his nose. Makarov flew into the wall, but to our surprise, he got out of the wall and dusted himself off as if it was nothing. Ignoring his broken nose and black eye, he gave a perverted chuckle.

"Come on now, *hic* I was only-"

" _Master._ " The tiny master froze when he heard the voice behind him. " _Tell me, why did you smack Lisanna's ass? Pray to any god out there that it's a good answer._ " Makarov turned to find Natsu staring down at him with cold, heartless eyes that gleamed with fury. I saw the master getting paled and sweating bullets. I guess he's finally sobered up.

"N-natsu, I can explain." Makarov wimpered. Natsu grinned sadistically and cracked his knuckles. Before he could even raise a fist, Lisanna got in front of him and looked at him.

"No Natsu, you can't do ' _Wrath'_." Natsu looked disappointed and pouted but nodded. What the hell was ' _Wrath'_? Makarov sighed in relief before Lisanna cupped Natsu's cheek and whispered "Don't worry, I'm sure Mira-nee and Erza can take care of our perverted master."

Makarov paled again, "Wait, n-now hold on a second-AAGH!" Me, Erza, and surprisingly Lucy tackled our old, tiny master and began to beat him to a bloody pulp.

 **XXXXXX**

 **(3** **RD** **P.O.V.)**

"Are you sure you want to be with us Levy?" Jet asked.

"Of course I do, and remember what Erza said?" Levy asked.

Droy sighed, "Yeah yeah, she told everyone to stay in groups just in case Phantom Lord would attack us, but don't you want to be with the other girls in Fairy Hills?"

Levy a thoughtful by tapping her finger to her lips, "Nah, I want to be with my teammates and besides, I like hanging out with you guys." Both Jet and Droy looked at Levy for a second before hearts appeared in their eyes.

"Yay Levy!" They shouted in unison. They continued to walk the streets of Magnolia when someone was following them on the rooftops of the buildings above the three. The pursuer was unnoticed since it was dark and cloudy and kept quiet. The silhouette showed the figure being a male. He continued following Levy and her little team until they were good distance away from Fairy Tail.

"Gee hee, this'll be way too easy." Moonlight revealed cold, red eyes narrowing at the three, his toothy grin showing long, sharp canines that gleamed.

"Time to take these fairies out." He crouched and got prepared to ambush the unfortunate mages.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man turned around to see a pink-haired man in some black trench coat and a scarf. Both men stared at each other before crouching in a battle stance.

"Who are you?" The red-eyed man snarled. The pink haired man smirked.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. What about you?"

 **XXXXXX**

It was around midday as Lucy and Gray were in the market for some shopping. To be more accurate, Lucy was doing the shopping. Gray was mainly to carrying Lucy's bags.

Gray groaned, "Why am I here again?" Lucy looked at him in shock.

"You don't remember?" Lucy asked in a hurt tone, "You said that you would be with me today and help me with my errands." She cupped her cheeks and gave Gray her cute puppy eyes. "Is it that you don't want to be with me, is it?" Lucy cried out in fake tears.

Gray panicked when he saw the tears, "No no no! It's not that I was just wondering that's all!" He shouted frantically, trying to calm the gorgeous and busty blonde in front of him.

And just like that, Lucy went back to her cheery mode, "Thanks Gray! Now time to look for some new novels!"

Gray groaned, "I hate it when you do that." Gray felt a few drops on him. "Great, now it's starting to rain."

Lucy looked up and was confused, "How is it raining when the sun is still out?"

"Hey you're right." Gray cried out when he saw the ground beginning to swallow him.

"What the hell!" Gray formed a hammer and shattered the ground below him. Lucy quickly brought her keys out to help but found herself in a sphere of water.

"Drip drop drip." Both of the Fairy Tail mages turned to see a blue-haired woman in a heavy blue coat with some type of Russian hat.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster."

Gray raised his hammer and glared at the bluenette, "Who the hell are you?!" Gray was about to jump when he felt the ground swallowing him again.

"Not this again." Gray smashed his hammer to the ground again but saw a man _forming_ out of the ground and caught the hammer.

"Non non non! I'm sorry monsieur, but I do not like hammers hitting my face." The man was odd to say the least. He has spiky green hair and is really thin. He was in a brown suit and a monocle. The part that threw Gray off was that the man was bending to the side at a ninety degree angle.

"Now monsieur, we must leave now. Au revoir!" The man kicked Gray to the gut, causing him to fly towards a fruit stand. When the green haired man saw that Gray wasn't moving he went over to the blue haired woman and Lucy.

"So this is the one Juvia?" The man asked.

Juvia looked at Lucy before confirming it. "Juvia believes so Sol. The description matches perfectly. Drip drop."

"Then let's go back-"

 _"_ _Ice Make Spears!"_

Ice spears flew out of nowhere and pierced Sol into a wall, who cried in pain. Both of the Phantom mages turned to see that Gray was standing with an ice dagger in his left hand. Sol tried to morph back into the ground but saw that the floor was coated in a thick layer of ice. The next thing saw was Gray in front of Sol, already retracting his fist from Sol's stomach. Sol was still before the feeling of the impact caught up to him and coughed up blood, instantly knocking him out.

Juvia was amazed, "When did you-"

"You have to be careful when you're facing an S-Class mage." Gray said cooly before facing Juvia. The two stared at each, the tension between them thick.

"Let go of Lucy."

"I'm sorry, but Miss Heartfilia is our target, she must come with us." Juvia replied stoically.

Gray sighed, "Fine then, in that case I have to take you down." Faster than Juvia could blink, Gray was already in front her, with another ice dagger in his second hand, and smashed the flat of his blades against her temples. Much to his surprise, the blades went right through her head. What shocked him even more that her head turned into water!

Gray quickly jumped back and shouted, "What the hell?!"

Juvia's head formed again after a few seconds, "My body is entirely made of water Fairy mage. Your attack won't do much good." Juvia then waved her hand out and summoned slashes of water towards Gray.

" _Water Slicer!"_

 _"_ _Ice-Make Shiled!"_

Gray quickly summoned his shield from the lethal attack. The shield withstood the attacks, but much to Gray's surprise, the water cracked the shield.

"My water can cut through anything." Juvia informed before sending another wave of lethal water. Gray rolled out of the way before the water sliced his shield and destroyed the spot where he stood. Gray quickly formed a sword and swung at her waist, but like before, his weapon went right through her.

"I told you before, my body is water, so no weapon can harm me." Juvia then shot a spiraling torrent towards Gray. Gray thrusted his hands forward and instantly froze the water.

Juvia's eyes widened, "No one froze was able to freeze my water before…" she muttered. Gray glared at Juvia.

"My magic can freeze anything, especially to water." Gray coated his fists in ice, "And I'll do everything I can to defeat you."

"I'm sorry, but it this fight has already ended." Juvia said before turning away from Gray.

"Hey wait a second! Get back-AGGGHHH!" Gray collapsed to the ground and was sweating. "What the hell… why do feel so… weak…" Gray's vision became blurry and he heard something ringing inside his head. He then felt a powerful force that sen him flying towards another stand. Gray tried to get up but found that all his strength was gone.

"W-wha…"

"You're magic is now gone, how sad…"

Gray tried to turn to the deep, powerful voice but couldn't move a single muscle. Gray mumble one word before succumbing to his fatigue.

"Lucy…"

Lucy was horrified. She's trapped in some water sphere and just saw Gray, her only chance for help, get defeated by these mages. She turned to look at the man that took out Gray.

The man was tall. Very tall. He was tanned and quite large. He had on a green trench coat with a green fedora and his eyes were covered by a blindfold. She could tell that this man was very powerful by the way he took down Gray.

"Aria, why are you here?" Juvia asked. The blindfolded man, Aria, turned to the bluenette.

"I came to help you out. I sensed Sol being unconscious within ten seconds so I realized that you could use some help." Aria explained before bursting into tears. "It's so sad."

Juvia frowned, "I could've taken him out if you didn't interefered with your ' _Metsu'_." Aria stopped crying and chuckled at Juvia's denial before going to Sol and helping him out.

"We have to go back, otherwise Jose and Gajeel will be pissed." Aria warned. Juvia nodded and began leaving with Lucy and her comrades. She turned to the blonde to see her unconscious and shook her head in disappointment.

"This one couldn't hold her breath for very long." Juvia muttered under her breath before looking at Gray. For some reason, she didn't like how the man looked so defeated, especially under a dirty sneak attack. It just doesn't feel right to her.

"I'm sorry, Gray-san."

She walked away to catch up with her comrades before Sol stopped.

"Non non non! This won't do!" This confused the other two. Sol turned back around and walked toward Gray

"This man has to pay for humiliating me." Sol snarled before kicking Gray's side. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Sol grinned evilly with Aria joining him. Juvia knew what they were going to do, but she also knew that she couldn't do anything to stop them so she continued walking without the other two, no one noticing her sad expression.

"I'm truly sorry." She muttered under her breath as the rain followed her.

 **XXXXXX**

"Hey has anyone seen Lugi or Ice-stripper?" Natsu asked everyone at the guild's cellar though everyone looked at Natsu in confusion.

"I think you meant 'Lucy', not Lugi." Lisanna corrected. Natsu nodded.

"Right, Lucy, has anyone seen Lucy or Ice-stripper?" This time, no shook their heads no.

"Hmm…I wonder where they are." Natsu thought aloud.

"Why do you want to see them now?" Mira asked as she walked towards the duo.

"I wanted to ask Lucy a few questions about how her magic works and I want to where Gray is so I could kick that stripper's ass." It didn't really surprise the sisters why Natsu wanted to see Gray but wanting to see Lucy got both the sisters' attention.

"Why do want to know where Lucy?" Mira asked as she raised an eyebrow. Natsu gave his signature grin.

"It's because I-"

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Droy and Jet kicked the doors to the cellar and ran in to Makarov. Everyone wanted to tell them to shut it but stayed quiet when they saw who they were carrying.

"Gray?!"

"What happened to him?!"

"My God!"

To say that Gray looked bad was an understatement. He looked deathly pale and his eyes seemed sunken. His face was covered in sweat and was breathing hard. If they didn't know better, they would have thought he's gonna die.

"Gray! Do you two know what happened to him?!" Makarov yelled out to the two. Jet and Droy were about to answer before Levy entered in.

"Phantom!" Levy yelled, "Phantom attacked Gray and kidnapped Lucy!" Makarov was shocked when he heard this. He soon became furious when he noticed Phantom Lord's guild mark branded into Gray's back. Everyone had the same expression when they saw the mark, especially Natsu and Erza.

"I can handle our guild hall being destroyed…" Makarov said in calm tone, but his murderous aura showed his true feelings. "They can trash talk us anyway they like…"

But hurting my children is too far! Phantom Lord! THIS! IS! WAR!"

 **A/N: And that's the third chapter for this story. I know that I changed the storyline from how the canon actually is, but I think it'll be better. For those that are wondering about Natsu and Gajeel, wait for the next chapter; it'll make sense, trust me. As for Gray and Juvia…they will be together in this story but it's going to be a little bit more…interesting to say the least. Please review! I need to know what you guys think about this story!**

 **Feb. 3, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flaredragon here with another chapter of '** ** _The Crimson Dragon_** **'! I really enjoy making this story, it has been in my head for too long for me to just forget about it. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in the anime/manga.**

 _'_ _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

 **"** (text) **"** People talking

 ** _'_** _(text)_ _ **'**_ People thinking

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter Four**

 **(3** **rd** **P.O.V.)**

"Damn! Did you hear what happened?" The fist guy asked.

"Hear what, about those fairies getting their asses kicked?" The second guy guessed. The first guy laughed,

"Hell yeah, those damn fairies got what was coming for them. I wished that Gajeel was there to hurt those fairies." The second guy frowned,

"I heard that the Elemental Four took down Gray Fullbuster, their main ice mage."

"Ha! Serves him right after taking on the Element Four."

These two men were members of Phantom Lord. Everybody was cheering for the beat down that the Element Four did and for their capture. They were drinking and calling out Fairy Tail, everyone was celebrating except the Elementals themselves and Gajeel. All was going good.

All of that ended though when the front doors to their guild were slammed opened and an army of mages appeared. These mages were the ones from Fairy Tail and all of them had looks that could kill. The one leading this army was their master, and he's pissed beyond reason.

"Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail has come knocking!"

That was all that Makarov proclaim before charging into the guild with the rest of Fairy Tail following in suit.

The first one to attack was Erza. She summoned a pair of twin blades and went after the first group of mages she saw. The Phantom mages were summoning their own magic but they were too slow as Erza was already in front of them slashed at their torsos. In a matter of four seconds all of her opponents were already down.

"Too easy." Erza said as she went to find another target. The Phantom mages around her cringed and trembled when they saw her in action.

"Holy crap! She's a monster!"

"S-she took down all of them too quickly…"

"W-wait, I know her. The red hair… her armor…s-she's Titania! The Queen of the Fairies!"

"I heard she's the strongest female of the Fairies!"

The mage that made that last comment was kicked away by an angry white haired Goth,

"Look at the person you're fighting asshole, and I'm the strongest female!" Mira shouted before grabbing a guy next to her and swinging him around like a bat, hitting the other Phantom mages before throwing the poor bastard towards a pillar. Everyone that saw this cringed and almost shivered, especially with the murderous aura around her.

"Come on, who's next?" Mira taunted as she gestured them to come at her. The ones that took the bait didn't last long…

The one that was giving the most damage was Master Makarov himself. A large group of the Phantom members went after the tiny master with all their magic charged up and ready to end the old man's life, though it will be the biggest mistake of their life.

Makarov was shrouded in a golden glow before growing into the size of a thirty foot giant. The mages that were ready to attack him were quickly squashed and defeated. Everyone around the giant Master quickly got away from his wrath, including the other Fairy Tail mages.

"This guy is a monster!" One of the Phantom mages screamed before running away, unfortunately for him he ran right into Mira's fist.

" **Then how dare you attack one of this monster's children**!" Makarov shouted in rage. He continued to attack any enemy that was unfortunate to cross his path.

" **Where is your master**?!" Makarov demanded before wiping away one of the Phantom mages, " **I swear that your master will pay for what he has done!** " Makarov then shrunk down small enough to go through the door way that led to the upper floors the building; hoping to find the Phantom Lord's master.

The other Fairy Tail members were having more difficult fights with the other Phantom mages,

"Those guys sure make it look easy, don't they?" Macao said as he punched a guy in the face and kicked him in the gut.

"Don't be surprised, those three are monsters." Wakaba reminded before using his smoke magic and blew away all the guys surrounding him and Macao. Macao summoned purple-flamed balls and hurled them towards some Phantom mages. It didn't do as much damaged as he thought, but it was good enough to knock them away.

"Not bad," Wakaba praised, "But you need to do better than that!" The purple-flame mage nodded before hurling fireballs at the guys surrounding him. The Phantom mages were slowly surrounding the two middle aged men. Macao and Wakaba were back to back, sweat dripping down their faces,

"This doesn't look good for us." Wakaba

"Yeah…" Macao agreed.

As the Phantom mages were ready to strike but were soon blown away, but not by Macao or Wakaba; instead by a cat…

"Happy?" Both men asked in unison. The blue cat (exceed) turned around and threw his paw up in the air,

"Aye! I've come to save the day!" Happy proclaimed with stars twinkling around him.

"Is Natsu and Lisanna here with you?" Wakaba asked.

"They're back at the; helping out with treating Gray's injuries." Happy explained. Macao let out a chuckle,

"Thanks Happy, we owe you one."

"If you give me a fish then we'll call it even." Happy said before flying towards a random opponent. The guy was pretty tall and had a sword with him. He looked at Happy and laughed,

"What is this, a talking cat? Don't tell me you're a member of that pathetic guild." The man insulted as he got ready to slice Happy. The man sprint forward with his blade and aimed for Happy's stomach. Luckily, Happy jumped high into the air summoned his white angelic wings. The man's eyes popped out when he saw the wings,

"How the hell did you have wings?!" The man shrieked. Happy gave the man a pretty dark look,

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail…" Was all Happy said before grabbing a mackerel from his bag and dived down. He dived down and began doing front flips. At the last flip, he swung his fish down like a sword toward the guy's head. The guy would've blocked the hit or dodged it but was still shocked about Happy's wings, so he was hit square in the face and got knocked out, much to everyone's surprise.

The battle between the two guilds went on like this, Fairy Tail winning the fights and the Phantom was getting their asses whooped, though there were a few mages from Fairy Tail that were having trouble. As the fights went on, a certain mage came into the scene. This mage looked at the battle from the ceiling. The only thing keeping him from falling off was the spikes that were sticking out of his boots.

"Ghi hi, looks like Salamander was right, these Fairies aren't half bad." The mage turned to see Erza and Mira and saw the two knocking out most of their opponents with just a few simple moves. The man gave a crooked smile,

"Let's put them to the test."

The guy jumped off the ceiling and deeply inhaled,

" _Iron Dragon's Roar!_ "

The attacked came down as a torrent of shredded bits of metal and crashed down on the small battle field, cutting and stabbing anyone that got within range. Fairy Tail was shocked from that attack, but not because it just attacked them and wounded them, but because he also attacked some of his own guild mates.

"What the hell?!" Mira was shocked of what she saw, "Why did you attack your own comrades?"

"Gi he he…like it actually matters now…the name's Gajeel, also known as Black Steel Gajeel." Gajeel introduced himself while landing. He gave Mira a wide smile and took a stance,

"Let's fight, Demon of Fairy Tail."

 _~Meanwhile with Makarov~_

Makarov was on the top floor of the guild. He has checked every floor before and found every room and saw very little signs of the master of Phantom Lord. Makarov could only feel his rage rise as he thought about Gray's condition and Lucy's capture. He went to the final door. He stared at the double door before feeling a powerful source of magic; a source that could only belong to the master of this guild. Makarov blasted the doors away with his magic. The door became nothing but splinters and the wall surrounding the doors were smashed to pieces.

The room itself was simple. If anything, it was more like a throne room, and on the throne was a tall, slim man with black hair and a thin moustache. His attire was one that somewhat resembled that of a sorceress. This very man was Jose Porla, the master of Phantom Lord.

" **Jose!** " Makarov roared as his magic flared around his body. Makarov began to grow in size until he was a twelve foot giant. The floor around him began to crack under the pressure.

"Oh my…you look mad. Did I do something wrong?" Jose asked calmly while changing position in his chair.

" **You know exactly what you and your guild has done!** " Makarov screamed and caused even more magic to flow out of him, shaking the room and causing a crater underneath him. Jose simply did a thinking face before smiling,

"Oh, I see…you're talking about that young man and that blonde girl, right?" Jose guessed and by the way Makarov was glaring, he got it right.

"I can't say that I approve the way that my guild behaved toward your little ice mage, but we had to take the girl."

" **What the hell are you talking about?!** "

"Oh…so you don't really know." Jose continued, "We only did it because the girl's father, Jude Heartfilia, requested us to bring her back."

Makarov was beyond shocked from the news, " **What?!** "

"You know, even though we kidnapped Ms. Heartfilia, we also did it for payback." Jose stated before chuckling darkly,

"I would like for us to chat some more, but it's time for you to go, Goodbye." Jose gave a small wave and laughed.

" **Like hell it is!** " Makarov roared and threw a punch to make Jose a bloody pancake. Jose would've become that bloody pancake if the punch didn't go right through him.

" **What?!** "

"I'm sorry Makarov, but this is just a thought projection. I'm not in the guild right now, but I did leave you a present…" Jose confessed and smiled when he saw Aria appear behind Makarov.

" **What is the meaning of thi-AAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Makarov screamed in tremendous pain and shrunk back down to his original size. He looked behind him and saw Aria. Aria gave him a sad expression,

"Sorry old man, it's so sad to see a powerful wizard fall…" And just like that, Aria made a hole through all the floors; all the way down to the bottom. Aria grabbed Makarov and dropped him down the hole.

 _~Back to the Fights~_

 **(Mira's P.O.V.)**

"Not bad Demon, you're tougher than I thought." Gajeel said as he wiped some blood off his mouth.

" **He he, you haven't seen anything yet, dragon brat.** " I taunted with my demon wings extending out.

I have been fighting Gajeel for a while now, and I've to go say, he's no push over. He's surprisingly strong. I guess it has to do with him being a dragon slayer like Natsu.

" _Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"_

I blocked just in time before he was able to connect his iron covered fist with my face. In return I kicked him at the sides and punched him across his guild hall. I was about to finish our fight with an ' _evil explosion'_ , but not before I something from above.

" **What the-?** "

 _CRASH_!

Right in front of me was our short master. As I took a closer look I saw that his skin was green and his eyes were dull. This can't be good…

" **Master!** " I shouted as I went to check on him. Erza turned my way and saw the master too.

"Mira, what happened to him?!" She shouted as she sliced through her enemies and rushed towards us. By the time she came, I was no longer in my ' _take over_ ' form and was doing my best to make sure that our midget master was staying awake. Erza looked at the master and then the fights around us. I looked around as well and nearly gasped at what I saw.

Everyone was Fairy Tail was starting to lose it. We were all pumped up and ready to kick some Phantom ass, but now, we're just losing it. I guess they saw our master fall as well because they were either shocked stiff or losing motivation. Then I hear the thing that got me pissed beyond reason…

"Retreat! Everyone retreat!" Erza, I can't believe that damn red head actually said that; though I can't blame her. Our master needs medical help.

 **"** Damn it…" I muttered under my breath. I looked around that everyone was retreating and couldn't help but feel useless.

"Mira," Erza said, "I need you to lead everyone back to Fairy Tail. I'll be staying behind."

I was shocked at the crazy Red Head's decision, "And what are you gonna do?"

Erza looked like she was about to tear someone up. She summoned her sword and her eyes burned with determination,

"I'm going to find Lucy and make sure she comes back."

"I'm coming too!"

Me and Erza turned around and were shocked to find Happy saying that.

"What?" Both I and Erza said in perfect sync.

"Aye! I'm coming too. You need someone to fly the two of you out if trouble comes around." Happy

The only thing I did was nod and began running with the rest of the guild; praying that our master will make it and that my rival and Natsu's cat returns safely.

 **XXXXXX**

I didn't remember how long it took to get back to the guild, but it felt shorter than the time it took for us to infiltrate Phantom Lord. It didn't take long for me to guide everyone back to the guild and get people to the infirmary. I gave Alzack and Bisca, our two best gun mages, our tiny master and told them to go to our best healer, Porlyusica. I looked over and saw that the fight was tougher for everyone else than I expected.

"You okay Mira?" I turned to find Cana looking at me with concern. I shook my head,

"I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself." I replied to the brunette when I saw her arm having some burns.

"I'll be fine, Wendy said that she can treat these burns up quickly." Cana said before pulling out her deck of cards.

I blinked in confusion, "Wendy, you mean that blue hair girl that showed with Natsu?" Cana nodded,

"That's her, she's been treating everybody from our fight." Cana said as she was putting down cards on the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Mystogan. He may help us with fighting Phantom Lord." I looked at her before nodding,

"Yeah, you're probably right. Those damn Phantom mages won't just stop with just winning that fight. There's a chance that they would come after us here." I looked at Cana and saw that she was concentrating on those cards of hers and decided to leave her alone. Maybe it's best if we have _all_ of our S-Class mages.

"Has anyone seen Laxus?!" I shouted over to the guild hall. I clicked my tongue in annoyance when I only received a bunch of ' _no_ 's or ' _haven't seen him_ '.

"That damn blonde…" I muttered as I looked behind the bar counter and grabbed a communication lacrima. When I focused some magic into it, I saw the lightning mage and scowled. Laxus gave an annoyed frown,

"What do you want; I'm in the middle of a job?"

"Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord are at war with each other," I sighed before continuing, "and right now we need your help."

I really hate asking for help, but since Makarov is out and in critical condition, we need someone with as much power as our master. And unfortunately, Laxus is the closest to that power, which we can still communicate.

"Why should I help? You guys got yourselves into this mess, so I don't see a reason for me to help your sorry asses." Laxus questioned through irritation. I gritted my teeth,

"Because, you are one of the strongest mages we have, despite that you're a cocky bastard." I admitted through clenched teeth. I seriously wanted to tear this arrogant bastard a new one.

"You have to help Laxus, we need help with this war and to rescue Lucy."

"Lucy? I don't recall anyone from our guild with that name." Laxus stated before his eyes slightly widening and looked at Mira, "Wait a minute, are you talking about that new blonde girl that just joined?" I nodded quickly.

The bastard tapped his chin with his finger before smiling, "Alright, I'll help; but only if she becomes my girl."

I couldn't believe at what this asshole just said. I felt my fists ball up and tremble in rage. I gave Laxus one of my best glares; the glares that helped give me the title 'Demon of Fairy Tail'.

"What did you just say…"

Laxus smiled at her, "You heard me, if she agrees to become my woman then I'll help you guys out." He looked at me with an expectant look. I was getting ready to shatter the lacrima…

Laxus sighed, "If you really want my help then-"

 _CRACKED!_

I stared at the shattered lacrima in front of me, all the pieces falling to the ground; though it wasn't from me. The one that broke the lacrima was…

"Natsu?"

 **(3** **rd** **P.O.V.)**

Mira was surprised to see Natsu breaking the lacrima with a knife hand. The shattered pieces fell on the floor while Mira looked at Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" Mira asked. Natsu just looked at her with an unreadable expression and sighed,

"I did it because I couldn't stand of what Laxus requested. I may have not been here with you guys for five years, but I know that Fairy Tail is one big family. We stand up for each other. We take risks just to make sure that our family is safe. What Laxus said just now, that isn't something that Fairy Tail represents." Natsu said before readjusting his trench coat and walking towards Cana,

"Did you find Mystogan yet?"

The tanned card mage shook her head, "Nothing. My cards aren't showing me anything!" Cana shouted in frustration.

Natsu patted her shoulder gently, "Relax Cana, Mystogan isn't easy to find. If he wants, he could disappear of the face of Earthland and no one could track him-"

"What are you doing here Ash-breath? Weren't you helping out with the wounded?" Mira asked, interrupting whatever Natsu had to say.

"I was, but Wendy and Flare have everything under control. Besides, you guys need my help more than my sisters." Mira didn't really looked convinced,

"Really? You're telling me that Wendy and Flare, those two little girls, are treating everybody in the infirmary, is that right?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am. She may not look like it, but Wendy can perform powerful healing magic, and Flare has experience in treating wounds." He explained. Mira and Cana's eyes widened when they heard about Wendy's healing magic. As far as she knew, no one had any healing magic in years. So knowing that a young girl could do powerful healing spells is surprising to the least.

"Let's change to a different subject…Lugi. Does anyone know where she is? Is anyone searching for her?" Natsu asked the two busty beauties. The two looked at him with confused expressions. Natsu thought to what he said and realized his mistake.

"I meant Lucy…"

Mira and Cana nodded their heads in realization, "Oh…"

Mira nodded, "Yeah, Erza is looking for her right now; along with Happy."

Cana looked shocked, "Wait, Happy's looking for Lucy with Erza? I'd never thought that Happy would do something like that." Cana stated.

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah, the Sensei that I've been traveling with wasn't only training me. He was also training Lisanna and Happy. The things that he had to do to actually get Happy to train…" Natsu trailed off towards the end, thinking about all the times Kaishi tried to convince the blue cat to train. Seriously, it amazes Natsu of how lazy Happy could be…

Natsu shook his head and turned back to Mira, "So Erza and Happy are looking for Lucy?"

Mira nodded.

"Then in that case, we'll just have to wait for Erza and Happy to return with Lucy." Natsu said as he went to get a mug of beer and began drinking. Mira looked at him for a second before walking towards him and sitting next to him.

"Ash-breath," Natsu stopped his drinking and looked and looked at  
Mira,

"Is there something you need?"

Mira looked at him seriously, "What did you do as training?"

Natsu stayed still for a moment before putting down his beer, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because the Natsu I remember isn't this calm and he would always rush towards the fight without thinking. This Natsu," Mira gestured towards Natsu's entire body, "is too different from the one I remember."

Natsu frowned, "Mira, it's been five years since you saw me. Those five years is enough to change anyone, especially if you were training to get stronger, to become better, and to be with someone you care about." The way Natsu spoke caught Mira and Cana (who was eavesdropping in Natsu and Mira's conversation) of by surprise. Natsu's tone was hard to describe, but it showed that he matured over the years. Mira wanted to ask him more until-

 _BAM!_

Erza kicked the doors open with Lucy on her back and Happy flying behind the two.

"We're back!" Happy shouted, catching everyone's in the guild hall. Erza put Lucy on one of the chair and checked for any injuries. The only things noticeable were marks around her wrists; which were most likely caused by rope.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Cana asked.

The Celestial mage nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. They only tied my hands together; nothing worse."

Erza frowned, "We have some news about Lucy's kidnapping."

Everyone that were present looks in shock, "Who was it?!" Cana shouted.

Lucy looked down, "M -my father…" she continued, "Their master was with me in the cell and explained to me about my dad wanting to come back home." By the time she finished, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Of all the things her father has done…this was by far the worst.

Natsu had an expressionless face, "You're telling me that your old man went and paid a guild to go and kidnap you?"

Lucy slowly nodded, her eyes closed tight so she could prevent tears from falling. Natsu nodded and closed his eyes.

"Why does he want you home?" Natsu asked; his eyes still closed. Lucy didn't respond.

Mira placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Do you know why he wants you home so bad?" Lucy still didn't respond. Erza placed her hand on Lucy's other shoulder,

"Lucy, if you know the reason why he wants you so badly then you has to tell us." Erza said in a stern but soft tone. Everyone looked at Lucy until she finally nodded.

"As you guys know my name is Lucy Heartfilia. My father is Jude Heartfilia." At this, both Mira and Erza's eyes widened.

"Your father is Jude Heartfilia?! He's one of the most wealthy men in Fiore!" Mira yelled.

Lucy looked guilty, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner, but I don't want you to see me as one of the rich Heartfilias. I just want to be seen as Lucy. Lucy of Fairy Tail." She explained her reasons and hoped for her new friends not be mad. For the next few seconds there was nothing but silence. That is until Natsu broke it.

"So your father is rich, so what?" Natsu said with little care, his eyes never opened once throughout this conversation. Everybody looked at him in shock.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has a different background," Natsu continued, "but we never let that get in the way. Everyone in Fairy Tail is family; remember that because Fairy Tail never abandons their family; no matter what happens."

Natsu opened his eyes and everyone flinched when they saw his eyes. His eyes showed nothing but fury and...with much to everyone's fear…bloodlust.

"And messing with my Family is the best way to piss me off…" Natsu growled.

Erza looked at Natsu with uncertainty, "Natsu are you ok-"

 _SHHH!_

Erza gaped at Natsu before glaring at him for 'Shh' her.

"Did you just-"

 _SHHH!_

"I swear Natsu if you do that to me again I'll-"

"Quiet Erza, Something's not right here! Don't you hear it?" Natsu shouted in annoyance. Everyone didn't notice what he was talking about. Natsu realized this and sighed,

"There's a light tremor in the ground; I'm also hearing big splashes. Something is coming towards us. " Natsu said as he looked around, as if he was looking for the source. Everybody else looked at him like he was crazy. They were about to call him crazy until they began to feel the ground shaking a bit.

"Hey guys!" Everybody turned to see Lisanna from the back doors of the guild.

"You guys have got to see this!" Lisanna shouted. They went out to check out what Lisanna was talking about and was shocked to say the least.

Out in the back, somewhere above the waters of the ocean, was a building; a building with big mechanical legs at the bottom of the building that kept it above the water. As the building began to get into the more shallow water, the Fairy Tail members got a better view of the building. It was the very same building they went to earlier that day…

Phantom Lord's guild…

"Of all the things to do…" Cana muttered under her breath.

"They have gone too far!" Erza shouted.

' _What the hell are they planning?_ ' Mira thought as she stared at the moving building. She looked over at the rest of the group and was surprised to see Natsu and Lisanna not reacting to the walking guild hall.

"Lisanna? Ash-breath? Are you two okay? I don't see how you two aren't responding to this." Mira asked as she pointed to the huge, castle-like building coming towards them.

Lisanna gave her sister a smile and said, "Don't worry Mira-nee, we're okay. Natsu-san and I are thinking of how to destroy that thing."

Natsu smiled. All he could think about was meeting Phantom Lord's master. He summoned his kusarigamas out in front of him and quickly took them. Everyone but Lisanna was shocked.

"You know _re-quip_ , since when!?" Erza shouted as she didn't believe of what she just saw. Natsu gave her a smirk and said,

"I've learned lot things over the five year I was gone." No sooner had he said that the blades were set ablaze. He turned back to the building and let out a low growl,

"Phantom Lord's master…I'm coming for you."

 **A/N: And that's the fourth chapter for this story! I am truly sorry. I haven't typing as much as I wanted to and I had the time to do it, but I was catching up on a bunch of manga and I just started watching '** ** _Arrow_** **' and got hooked. I promise you that I will be typing more. I don't know which story I will update next.**

 **Please review and/or PM me, it motivates me to right.**

 **June 12, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


End file.
